


It's Complicated

by starrnobella



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Melting Pot Fanfiction: Tropes & Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: I want to be with you. It's as simple and as complicated as that. COMPLETE
Relationships: Rory Gilmore/Logan Huntzberger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	It's Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written for Melting Pot Fanfiction during Tropes & Fandoms. This story filled my trope, Friends With Benefits. I've been going through some stuff lately and writing this piece I think may have helped me a little bit because it allowed me to escape my headspace. I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> Beta work was done by Grammarly and the only thing I own in this little tale is the plot.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

As she paced the floor of her bedroom, Rory's mind continued to race as she thought about all of the possible outcomes that this impending conversation with Logan was going to have on her life. Things could go one of a few ways, and ultimately only one or two of those options were in the direction that she was most comfortable.

She needed to decide if she was willing to go into this no strings attached, friends with benefits style relationship with him. Or she needed to determine if she wanted more than a fling. Logan preferred flings, and Rory had always been a serial monogamist, but maybe it was time for a change for her.

Ultimately, she wanted to be with him in whatever capacity he would have her, but at the same time, there was a certain amount of expectation that she had for him as well. She knew, however, that she wasn't in a position of power where she could tell him that this was exactly how it was going to be.

She wanted to be with him, but she had certain restrictions standing in her way, and most of those were within her mind. With a glance at the clock on her nightstand, Rory realized that he was going to be here any minute. If she was going to decide on anything, then she needed to make that decision quickly.

Collapsing onto her bed, she let out a heavy sigh as she realized that no matter how much she thought about it, no decision would satisfy both of them for precisely what they needed at this point in their lives. They were in college, after all. Wasn't this the time for that kind of experimenting anyways?

Rory pushed herself up into a seated position and stood up from the bed. He was going to be here any minute. Maybe seeing him would help make this decision a little bit easier. Or at least that was what she could only hope to happen.

Suddenly a soft tapping at her window pulled her out of her thoughts, and she turned in the direction of the noise. Standing outside of her window with a smirk on his face was the one and only Logan Huntzberge. Rory smiled and walked over to the window, pulling it open to allow him inside.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you were coming to the door," she mumbled, nervously tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I was trying to avoid seeing Paris," Logan replied, chuckling softly as he climbed through the window. "Although on second thought, dealing with her may have been easier than climbing through this window."

"That's a tough decision to make," Rory replied, laughing as she crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to finish struggling. "Seeing Paris or struggling your way through the window. To be honest, I don't know which I would have chosen either."

Once he made it through the window, Logan walked up to Rory and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his chest. "Hey, Ace," he mumbled, pressing his lips to hers, kissing her softly.

Rory smiled as she melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Logan's neck, tilting her head to the side as he deepened the kiss, brushing his tongue along the seam of her lips. This was exactly where she wanted to be right now. The rest of the world didn't seem to matter.

They stayed wrapped up in one another for a few moments, passionately kissing and allowing their hands to explore one another's body gently. Slowly, Logan began to move them towards the bed in the middle of her room, pausing just as the backs of Rory's knees pushed up against the bed.

"Are you sure about this?" Logan asked, pulling away from the kiss briefly as he rested his forehead against Rory's looking into her eyes, searching for the answer that she wasn't saying.

With a sigh, Rory closed her eyes and slowly nodded her head as she pulled her head back from Logan's.

With a furrowed brow, Logan reached up and cupped her cheek with his hand. "What's wrong, ace?"

"Nothing's wrong," Rory replied, twirling her fingers in the hair at the nape of Logan's neck.

"Something's going on in that head of yours, and I want to know what it is," Logan replied, dropping his hand to her's and taking a seat on the bed, gently pulling her hand down to sit next to him.

Begrudgingly, Rory took a seat beside him, pulling her hand away from his and folding them gently in her lap. She decided the best option for her right now was to stare intently at her hands. Maybe if she ignored him long enough, he wouldn't make her talk about what's going on inside her head.

"Rory," Logan whispered, reaching over to loop his finger under her chin and turn her head in his direction. "What's going on?"

"It's complicated," she mumbled, turning her face away from him as she fought back the tears she could feel welling up in the corner of her eyes.

Logan reached over and placed a hand on her thigh. "Rory, talk to me. What's complicated?"

"I want to be with you," she whispered, brushing the stray tear that had begun rolling down her cheek away with her hand. "It's as simple and as complicated as that."

"I want to be with you too," Logan replied, squeezing gently. "What if we were to just take things one day at a time? Would that make it less complicated and more simple?"

Rory sighed as she turned to look at him, shrugging her shoulders defeatedly. "I have no idea. Every time I think that I'm okay with the no strings attached idea, my mind goes into overdrive and starts to overthink everything. Like I know I want to be with you, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to be with you, but at the same time, it's not as simple as just being with you."

A soft smile pulled at the corners of Logan's lips. The minor mental freakout that she was going through right now comforted him. It helped to know that he wasn't the only one that was going through a mess of emotions about this. Rory was different. Rory was special, and he didn't want to mess things up with her.

"One day, at a time, being together. We'll figure this all out together," Logan assured her, leaning forward and pressing his lips to her forehead. "Sound like a deal, Ace?"

Slowly Rory nodded her head. "One day at a time."


End file.
